In a typical power generating system, a cooling system circulates hydrogen gas through the power generating system to cool one or more components of the power generating system when in service. Leaks often occur at seals, joints, or other areas on components of the power generating system, and hydrogen gas in the cooling system often leaks out of the power generating system through such leaks. Because hydrogen gas is extremely flammable, such leaks are often hazardous. Such leaks also tend to increase costs associated with operating the power generating system. To maintain operating pressure inside the cooling system, an operator of the power generating system might need to replace the hydrogen gas leaking out of the cooling system. Costs associated with replacing the hydrogen gas leaking out of the cooling system tend to increase costs associated with operating the power generating system online.
To locate one or more leaks in a cooling system of a power generating system, an operator of the power generating system typically takes the power generating system offline, removes all hydrogen gas from the cooling system, and pumps a mixture of air and helium gas into the cooling system. The operator then uses a device for detecting helium gas to locate one or more general areas where helium gas is leaking from the cooling system and applies soapy water to the power generating system where the operator detected helium leaking from the cooling system. The operator then looks for gas bubbling out through the soapy water to attempt to pinpoint the leaks and, if the operator pinpoints the leaks, makes repairs to the power generating system to fix the leaks. To determine whether such repairs have adequately stopped leakage from the cooling system, the operator typically repeats the above process, which usually takes several days to complete. Because the power generating system is offline and not generating power sellable to customers, the operator often loses revenue during the above process.